Ravaged Rustworks
Ravaged Rustworks is the fourth Sector in Hey! Pikmin, ''and is the first Sector to introduce no new Pikmin. This is also the first Sector to have hazards with different Pikmin (EX: Red Pikmin with water) The area itself is in an abandoned construction site, seemingly in perfect condition, besides some moss and leaves. Areas '''The Lonely Tower:' This is the first level in this sector, and contains three different Pikmin: Red, Blue, and Rock Pikmin. Surprisingly enough, you go through most of the level before you get a single Pikmin. The level itself is a tower of pipes, with some metal walls here and there. There are a total of three treasures: Metal Bagel, Private Castle, and Lefty-Loosey Lance. There is also about 124 Sparklium Seeds total. Steel Pipe Forest: This is the second level in this Sector, and Has Yellow Pikmin and Red Pikmin. The area itself is like the first level, except there are less pipes than before, and Cement floors and ceilings instead. There are more Metal plating walls that last time, and vines with Sporegrubs atop them. There are three treasures: Lopsided Barbell, Whisper Broadcaster, and Metamorphosis Tank. There are about 124 Sparklium Seeds total. Pollution Pool: This is the third level in this Sector, and despite the name, the water here is clean. Although there is an abundance of water, you get Red Pikmin and Yellow Pikmin first, and Blue Pikmin much later on. You use the Blue Pikmin to backtrack and get the last two parts. This is also the first level to introduce the Electric Gate. The area itself is like level two, but with water. There are three treasures: Life Form Prototype, Almighty Ruiner, and Bond Impressor. There is about 165 Sparklium Seeds total. '''Space of Silence: '''This is the fourth level in this Sector, and contains only Yellow Pikmin. This area takes place within a cave full of electricity, and there is also what appears to be an active machine in the background. One treasure is held inside a Crested Mockiwi. There are a total of three treasures: Champion Belt, Silence Breaker, and Sonic Relaxant. There is also a total of about 111 Sparklium Seeds. '''Drenchnozzle Den: '''This is the fifth level of this Sector, and is only accessed via a secret in level three. Just like level four, this level is within a cave, but has Blue Pikmin and water hazards instead of electric ones. There are several water geysers that rise and fall, so timing is important. There are three treasures: Inspirational Signal, Quid Pro Quo-Yo, and Missed Connection. There are about 233 Sparklium Seeds total. '''Flashes of Fear: '''This is the final level of Sector 4, and holds the boss of this Sector. The level structure is like level 2, but shaped like an arena of sorts, with pipe walls and cement floors. There is one treasure: Distinguished Speaker. Boss The boss of Ravaged Rustworks is the Electric Cottonade, and is fought with Yellow Pikmin only. It's method of attacking consists of uses it's smaller Cottonades to generate electricity, and can only harm Olimar considering Yellow Pikmin are immune to this attack. It can also try and suck up any Pikmin with it's elongated mouth. Once defeated, it will release the final treasure in this Sector, the Distinguished Speaker. Gallery tY5Nt48.jpg|Ravaged Rustwork's level select menu. Category:Pikmin areas Category:Hey! Pikmin Category:Sector